


Roads? Where We're Going, We Don't Need Roads

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [8]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Он касается губ, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. Он до сих пор не может поверить в то, насколько был смелым. Но он уж точно не жалеет об этом. Тепло течет по его венам при воспоминании о губах Мью, о его поцелуях, которые заставляют его сердце гореть. Поцелуи, от которых он чувствует головокружение, счастье и тепло. Потому что любовь Пи'Mью всегда теплая.Часть 8/? Friendship
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Roads? Where We're Going, We Don't Need Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

_Мью снова на ночном рынке. Резкое разноцветное освещение бьет в глаза, а в воздухе витает запах жареной еды. Вокруг него раздаются приглушенные голоса, которые, кажется, не синхронизированы с говорящими. Он подходит к киоску с сувенирами и спрашивает, есть ли у них брелки I ❤ Бангкок._

_— Ау, — раздался голос. Он был чистым, мягким и почти… воркующим. Знакомый голос. Мью обернулся и увидел, что его Яй Нонг стоит с чем-то блестящим в руке._

_— Галф?_

_Его младший засмеялся, и это было самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо слышал. Его лучезарная улыбка затмила резкий свет, и он показал Мью предмет в руке._   
_— Зачем Кхун Пи обычный сувенир из того места, где он уже живет? Разве тебе не понравилось бы это? — в его руке брелок серебристого цвета, но Мью знает, что он из белого золота, так же, как люди обычно знают вещи во сне. Брелок был в форме знака бесконечности. Мью присмотрелся к нему и увидел их инициалы, вырезанные на металле._

_— Он твой? — спросил Мью._

_— Он твой, — ответил Галф. — Если хочешь._

_Он посмотрел через плечо на сувенирный киоск. Слова Галфа крутятся в его голове. «Обычный». Мью не хочет чего-то обычного, не хочет напоминания о том, где он уже был. Он хочет что-то личное, значимое и что-то большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд._

_Он оглянулся на своего младшего и взял брелок._   
_— Я хочу._

_Мью моргнул, и рынок исчез. Киоски, продавцы и запах жареной еды исчезли, но Галф остался._

_Они смотрят друг на друга через кухонный остров в доме его родителей. Между ними стоит блендер._

_— Черт, — сказал Мью, почесывая голову. — У нас никогда нет ингредиентов для смузи. Смотри, Нонг, это то, о чем я тебе говорил. Это тот же гребаный сон… — он открывает холодильник, и, как всегда, у них закончился йогурт._

_Галф снова засмеялся над ним._   
_— Я знаю, знаю. Ты говорил мне, Пи, — он потянулся вниз и достал бумажный пакет, полный продуктов. — Вот почему я зашел в магазин до того, как приехал сюда._

_Мью уставился на него. Что он сказал? Он порылся в пакете и нашел миндальное молоко, греческий йогурт, замороженную клубнику и замороженные бананы. Как будто он сам все выбрал._

_— Я написал тебе список покупок?_

_Галф покачал головой._   
_— Все, что ты мне сказал, это то, что у тебя закончились ингредиенты для смузи, поэтому не жалуйся, если я выбрал неправильные продукты. Я купил то, что, посчитал подходящим._

_— Это идеально._

_Мью положил все в блендер и вздохнул. Как долго он пытался приготовить этот чертов смузи?_   
_— Спасибо, Галф.  
_  
 _— Не благодари меня, пока не попробуешь._

 _Он смешал все вместе и налил стакан._   
_— Вот…_

_Они в машине. Рука Мью зависла в воздухе, сжимая стакан, который исчез._

_— Поехали? — Галф сел рядом с ним на пассажирское сиденье._

_Мью оглянулся и покачал головой._   
_— Я не могу никуда поехать во сне._

_— Почему нет? — Галф похлопал его по ноге. — У тебя есть ключи, не так ли?_

_Мью разжимает вторую руку и видит брелок бесконечности с прикрепленным к нему автомобильным ключом._   
_— Хах. Но это не то. Я не вижу дороги и не могу прочитать знаки, — он был потерян, как и всегда._

_— Куда мы едем?_

_Он вздохнул и уставился на руль._   
_— Я понятия не имею._

_— Тогда кто сказал, что ты должен ехать именно туда?_

_Мью замер и посмотрел на Галфа. Эта мысль раньше не приходила ему в голову._   
_— Ты хочешь сесть за руль?_

 _Галф пожал плечами и положил руку на ногу Мью._   
_— Я могу, но если мы не видим дороги, может быть, нам стоит пойти пешком. Тогда нам не понадобится дорога._

_Тогда нам не понадобится дорога._

_Простота этой идеи великолепна Мью глубоко вздохнул и вышел из машины. Улица материализовалась под его ногами, и он присоединился к Галфу на тротуаре._   
_— Куда ты хочешь пойти?_

 _Галф улыбнулся и протянул ему руку._   
_— Пойдем этим путем и посмотрим, куда он нас приведет._

Мью открывает глаза. Все расплывчато и слишком ярко. Часы на тумбочке показывают, что он снова проснулся раньше будильника. Но это неважно. Все это не имеет значения. Он поворачивается, чтобы найти источник всего этого жара - спящую фигуру своего Яй Нонга. Конечно, именно Галф найдет такие простые решения проблем, которые ему снились. Конечно, именно Галф его спасет. 

Он сбрасывает покрывало, чтобы проветрить их тела. Как кто-то может производить столько тепла? От холодного воздуха его младший начинает ворочаться. Мью улыбается и обвивает свою руку вокруг него, больше не раздраженный адским жаром, который Галф всегда устраивает в его постели. 

— Пи'Mью? — Галф открывает один глаз и смотрит на него. — Ты снял одеяло?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — он сжимает губы вместе и прижимается к груди Мью. — Тебе снился сон?

— Да.

— Ты купил сувенир из Бангкока?

Мью улыбается, прижимая его к себе, и вдыхает запах шампуня от его волос.   
— Оказывается, я вообще не хотел его.

Галф бормочет ему в рубашку.   
— Мурф… смузи? 

— Мне помогли.

Галф отстраняется и смотрит на него.   
— А вождение?

— Мы решили добраться туда по-своему. 

— Мы?

Мью кивает, поднимает руку Галфа, забирается под неё и прижимается к его груди.   
— Ты и я, — он трет его животик и рассказывает подробности.

***

**Капрао:**  
Пи'Галф! Что ты делаешь завтра?

 **Галф:**  
Хм, сплю... но, думаю, потом мне придется закончить свои задания?

**Капрао:**  
Ты хочешь познакомиться с Фон? Она вернулась из экспедиции!

**Галф:**  
Конечно.

**Капрао:**  
Да! Пообедаем! Я напишу адрес.

***

Галф съеживается на своем месте в кабинке. Почему он так нервничает? Он уже много месяцев слышит о Фон. Он чувствует, что практически знает ее. Хотя, может, проблема как раз таки в этом. Все это ожидание. Он вздыхает и запрокидывает голову. Нет смысла беспокоиться об этом. 

— Пи! — Капрао машет рукой и присоединяется к нему. 

— Ой, — Галф осматривается. — Где Фон?

— В уборной. 

Галф кивает. Руки, в которых он держит маленькую коробочку, вспотели. Капрао указывает на девушку, приближающуюся к столу, и садится прямее. Она крошечная и милая, с пухлыми щеками и маленькими улыбающимися глазами. Галф поднимает руку, чтобы помахать рукой, но девушка проходит мимо их стола. Вместо этого следующая девушка за ней машет. 

— Пи, это Фон.

Присоединяющаяся к ним девушка - полная противоположность той, за которую Галф принял ее. Ее фигура высокая и широкоплечая, с большими пронзительными глазами и острыми скулами. Ее движения изящны, когда она делает вай.

— Савади-кха, — говорит она. Её голос глубокий и многогранный, приятно ласкает слух. 

Его собственный голос ломается, когда он отвечает на приветствие.   
— Извини, мне кажется, что-то застряло у меня в горле, — он делает глоток воды, но не может отвести взгляд от нее. Это снова как в старшей школе - коленки трясутся при виде красивой девушки. Только Фон не столько красива, сколько эффектна. В ней есть загадочное очарование, андрогинность, которую Галф находит интригующей. 

— Я не могу не чувствовать, что уже знаю тебя, — говорит она. Фон заправляет волосы за ухо, и у Галфа перехватывает дыхание. Это определенно неожиданно. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так очарован кем-то, кто не Пи'Mью.

— Гм… да, я тоже, — он протягивает ей коробку. — Это для тебя. 

Ее лицо светится, и она открывает подарок.   
— Санай чан! Как мило с твоей стороны, — она улыбается ему. — Капрао рассказал мне, что ты помог с теми, которые он сделал для меня. 

— Ну, эти я купил, — признается он. — Я не так хорош на кухне. 

— Выпечка не для всех, — она убирает пирожные и смеется. — У меня тоже есть подарок для тебя, — она протягивает ему небольшой пакет. 

— Для меня?

— Город, который я посетила во время своей экспедиции, известен своими чипсами из дуриана. Капрао упомянул, что они тебе нравятся. 

Галф смотрит на пакет и смеется.   
— Потрясающе, — шепчет он. У него такое чувство, что ему понравится Нонг'Фон.

***

Это странно. Во время обеда он украдкой поглядывает на Фон. Вокруг нее царит атмосфера уверенности, которая привлекает его и удерживает его внимание, когда она говорит. 

Звонит телефон, и Фон проверяет экран.   
— О, это моя мать. Простите, это может быть важно, — она выходит на улицу, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

Капрао протягивает руку через стол и похлопывает Галфа по руке.   
— Пи, ты в порядке?

Честно говоря, он не совсем уверен.   
— Да. Черт, прости, Нонг, — он вытирает ладони о джинсы. — Я ужасный друг раз собираюсь сказать это.

Его младший заметно сдувается.   
— Ой.

— Я не хотел вести себя так странно, нет, — он глубоко вздыхает. — Я просто не ожидал, что твоя девушка…

— Трансгендер?

— ...такая горячая.

— Что?

— Что?

Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают смеяться. Капрао хватается за живот.   
— Ты ведешь себя странно, потому что она горячая?

— Ау, — Галф ерзает на стуле. — То, что ты привык к её красоте, не значит, что все остальные тоже.

Капрао протирает глаза.   
— О, Пи. Это забавно, — он делает несколько вдохов. — Итак, это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что она трансгендер?

— А почему должно? — транс-женщины настолько распространены в их культуре, что Галф удивляется нервозности своего Нонга. — Горячая девушка – это горячая девушка. 

— Я думал, тебе не нравятся девушки.

Галф откидывается на стенку кабинки.   
— Я давно ими не интересовался, но я помню, как волновался рядом с девушками в старшей школе. Я думал, это потому, что я ходил в школу для мальчиков. Но в последнее время я задаюсь вопросом, нравятся ли мне оба пола.

Капрао пожимает плечами.   
— Может быть, и так. Нам нравится тот, кто нам нравится.

— Я не хотел пялиться на твою девушку, Нонг. Я не знаю, почему так себя веду.

— Эй, я понял, — он так сильно смеется, что сотрясает стол. — Я не мог оторвать от нее глаз, когда мы впервые встретились. Она… — он удовлетворенно вздыхает и улыбается. 

Галф может понять такой ответ. У него так с Пи'Mью. Иногда ему кажется, что он может смотреть на своего старшего и днем и ночью. В Пи'Мью есть потусторонняя красота, которая пробуждает в нем все виды желания. Фон, также, обладает красотой, превосходящей классическую женственность. 

Она возвращается и, кажется, улавливает изменение атмосферы.   
— Ой, — смеется она. — Ты только что узнал? 

— Эээ… — Галф беспомощно смотрит. Она действительно завораживающая. 

Ее улыбка теплая и полная веселья.   
— Что, кадык меня не выдал?

— Ау, — он смеется над собой и качает головой. —Извини, нет. Я немного отвлекаюсь, когда дело касается привлекательных женщин. 

— Капрао никогда не упоминал, что ты любишь кокетничать, — она улыбается и наклоняется через стол. — Есть ли у Пи'Галфа особенный человек?

Капрао давится едой и кашляет. Он смотрит на свою девушку, но она просто похлопывает его по спине и продолжает смотреть на Галфа, ожидая ответа.

Его лицо покраснело и, вероятно, уши тоже. Он меняет положение и смотрит на стол.   
— Что ж…

Фон хихикает в руку.   
— Кто счастливая девушка?

Капрао снова кашляет, подавшись водой.   
— Ха, эта еда… острая, — говорит он.

— Это омлет с рисом, — Фон качает головой.

Галф трет затылок.   
— Ну, больше похоже, что это счастливый парень.

Она улыбается ему с любопытством.   
— Ты выглядишь как скрытный человек, Пи, должно быть ты действительно считаешь меня своим другом, раз рассказываешь мне такое.

Галф замирает на мгновение, а затем робко улыбается.   
— Я думаю, что у тебя и Нонга'Капрао просто есть способ вытащить меня из своей оболочки.

— Да, это так, — ее рот приоткрывается и принимает идеальную о-образную форму. — О! Тирак, ты поэтому начал называть себя Заклинателем Геев? И все эти твои разговоры о мальчиках?

Капрао останавливается, держа в воздухе ложку, его рот все ещё открыт, когда он собирался откусить.   
— О, верно. Разговоры о мальчиках, — он робко улыбается Галфу. 

— Если это секрет, — Фон говорит Галфу, — то я никому не скажу. 

Галф делает вай, и благодарит ее. Да, он определенно знал, что ему понравится Нонг'Фон. 

Она улыбается и приподнимает бровь.   
— Я не думаю, что ты скажешь мне, кто он? 

Черт. Его тело замирает, пока он взвешивает все варианты. Ему рассказать ей? Что-то пузырится в глубине его живота, почти заставляя его все раскрыть. Волнение от обсуждения с ней своего развивающегося романа слишком велико, чтобы сопротивляться. 

Почти. 

— Может, в следующий раз, когда мы снова будем обедать,— говорит он. — Не могу выдать все секреты сразу. 

Она вздыхает, но понимающе улыбается.   
— Пи'Галф - такой дразнилка. Но я могу подождать. Мне действительно нужно идти. Моей маме нужно, чтобы я присмотрела за младшим братом.

Капрао скулит и кладет голову ей на плечо.   
— Но ты только вернулась. И ты, наконец-то, познакомилась с моим Пи, — он указывает на Галфа. 

— Маме нужно прикрыть кого-то на работе. 

Его младший дуется на нее.   
— Я надеялся, что мы сможем прогуляться по торговому центру после обеда, может быть Пи тоже мог бы присоединиться к нам. 

— Что, если ты приведешь своего брата сюда? — предлагает Галф. — Я мог бы помочь присмотреть за ним. 

Фон нерешительно смотрит на него.   
— Он довольно непростой ребенок. Ему всего 7.

Он кивает и смеется.   
— Тогда хорошо, что нас трое.

***

Маленький Нонг'Клауд хватается за руку Галфа, пока они идут по торговому центру.   
— А потом… а потом я увидел это видео о черных дырах и о том, как взрывается сверхновая, и все происходит вот так! — Он широко разводит руки, а потом сводит их вместе, складывая ладони так, будто держит в них маленький мячик. Он даже создает свои собственные звуковые эффекты, когда звезда схлопывается сама в себя. — Круто, да?

Галф кивает и смеется, когда Клауд снова хватает его за руку.   
— Все ли умирающие звезды превращаются в черные дыры? — он спрашивает мальчика.

—Неа! — его маленький младший прыгает вверх и вниз, пока они идут, дергая Галф с каждым прыжком. — Если массы недостаточно, они превращаются в нейтронные звезды! Эй, Пи, мы можем пойти в магазин игрушек? 

Галф смотрит на Фон, которая пожимает ему плечами.   
— Хорошо, — говорит он. 

— Да! — Клауд качает его руку.— Магазин игрушек! Давай, Пи! Я хочу показать тебе игрушечный космический корабль, на который коплю! — он тащит его остаток пути, и Галф смеется, плетясь за ним.

Галф изучает миниатюрный космический корабль. Детали такие замысловатые. Клауд указывает на разные части и объясняет, что это такое. Галф пытается не отставать, повторяя их, чтобы не забыть. 

Его маленький Нонг почти благоговейно кладет игрушку на полку.   
— И… и однажды я отправлюсь в космос, хорошо?

— Ладно. 

— Но не на Марс. Марс убьет тебя, — выражение его лица настолько серьезное, что Галф не может не рассмеяться. — Но это так, Пи! В пыли есть химическое вещество, токсичное для людей, оно ослабляет твои кости и ты становишься восприимчивым к болезням. Поэтому, если ты простудишься, тебе конец! Мы не можем отправиться на Марс, Пи. Мы не можем. Я не хочу, — мальчик качает головой. 

Галф приседает, чтобы оказаться на уровне его глаз.   
— Марс звучит как плохая идея. Как ты думаешь, где же тогда нам следует строить космические базы?

— На Луне.

— Верно, — Галф смотрит на ценник игрушечного космического корабля. 950 бат. — Эй, Нонг. Сколько ты уже накопил?

— Гм… около 725 бат.

— Прекрасно. Пойдем, — он ведет его в заднюю часть магазина, где Фон и Капрао примеряют диадемы и модные шляпы. —У меня есть друг, который действительно любит космос, но я не думаю, что он в курсе последних исследований черных дыр и нейтронных звезд.

Клауд качает головой.   
— Он должен посмотреть несколько видео на YouTube.

— Ну, вот о чем я хочу тебя попросить, — Галф наклоняется к нему. — Могу я нанять тебя для создания обучающего видео для моего Пи?

— Нанять меня? Как на работу? — его недоверчивое выражение доходит прямо до сердца Галфа. Какой милый ребенок. 

— Да. Я подумал о десятиминутном видео за 400 бат? — он смотрит на Фон, которая кивает в согласии. 

Глаза Клауда широко раскрываются, и он подпрыгивает.   
— Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы купить мой космический шаттл! 

— Хах, — говорит Капрао. — Какое совпадение. 

Фон щелкает пальцами.   
— Я знаю идеальное место. 

Они стоят перед магазином женской одежды, и Фон ведет их к витрине. На темно-синем фоне с желтыми звездами стоят манекены в спортивных толстовках и куртках с эмблемой НАСА.   
— Та-да! 

— Отлично, — Галф достает свой телефон. — Готов, Нонг'Клауд?

— Готов!

***

На лице Клауда огромная улыбка, когда он подносит игрушечный космический шаттл к стойке. Коробка в его руках кажется такой большой, что Галф не может сдержать смеха. Так мило.

— Тебе не нужно было этого делать, Пи, — говорит Фон. 

— Что делать?

— Ты знаешь, делать вид, что нанял его, чтобы он мог купить свою игрушку.

— О, я не притворялся, — говорит он. — Твой брат только что избавил меня от многих неприятностей. 

Капрао обнимает его за плечо.   
— Я не знал, что ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми, Пи.

— Они веселые. Мне нравится, насколько взволнованными они могут быть.

— Если с актерской игрой у тебя не сложится, — говорит Фон, — ты всегда сможешь заняться прибыльной индустрией присмотра за детьми.

***

Галф закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением пальцев Мью к своим волосам. Простыни прохладные под его кожей, и он лежит на подушках, а старший склоняется над ним, и слышен только слабый звук дождя. Сколько ночей они провели вместе с тех пор, как решили выбросить показатели и просто смотреть, что произойдет? Сколько вечеров они провели в объятиях друг друга, просто наслаждаясь ощущением друг друга? Неужели прошла всего лишь неделя?

— У тебя такие мягкие волосы, — шепчет Мью. Он играется с прядями, пропуская их между большим и указательным пальцами. 

— Я никогда их не красил, — объясняет он. — Худшее химическое повреждение, которые они испытывали, - это средство для укладки.

— Все в тебе мягкое, — Мью проводит пальцем по центру лба Галфа, по профилю его носа, ненадолго останавливаясь, чтобы коснуться губ, и, наконец, по краю подбородка. —Твоя кожа. Твой голос. Твой животик… — он хихикает и хватает его. 

Галф смотрит на своего старшего. Какие у него большие и завораживающие глаза, когда они изучают его. Он чувствует взгляд Мью на своем теле, как легкий ветерок. Он нежный, ласковый и обволакивает его везде. Это наполняет его волнением – быть единственным объектом внимания Мью. Только после того, как старший ловит его взгляд, Галф понимает, что прикусил губу. Как ему бороться с возбуждением, накатывающим всякий раз, когда его старший так смотрит на него?   
— Тебе нравится, что я мягкий, — дразнится он. 

Хватка Мью на его животике становится сильнее.   
— Да. 

— Почему? 

— Почему? — Мью кажется застигнут врасплох. Он несколько раз моргает и пожимает плечами. — Это приятно. Мне нравится касаться твоего живота и щек. Их приятно сжимать, — его слова заставляют Галфа чувствовать тепло и желание обниматься, и это побуждает его расспрашивать дальше. 

Галф смотри на него своим лучшим взглядом Бэмби и хлопает ресницами - только один раз для эффекта. Он начинает понимать, что нравится его Кхун Пи.   
— А как насчет всего остального?

Когда глаза Мью сжимаются, а рот открывается, он знает, что произвел впечатление. Ему нравится такая реакция старшего, он любит сбивать его с толку. Всегда весело заставлять крутого и собранного Mью Суппасита нервничать. 

— Мне нравится, насколько мягкое все твое тело, — поясняет он, сминая его бока. — Это мило, как будто обнимаешь большую плюшевую игрушку. Но тебе нравится, когда тебя так обнимают? 

Галф может только улыбнуться и кивнуть в ответ. Его уши сейчас должны быть такие красные.

Мью улыбается ему.   
— Почему?

— Ау! — Галф корчится от его прикосновений, щеки застенчиво пылают. Что он имеет в виду под «почему»?

Его старший хихикает и хватает его за бедра.   
— Давай, я сказал тебе почему. Твоя очередь.

— Нечестно, — скулит Галф, извиваясь, чтобы скрыть лицо. Мью всё быстрее и быстрее справляется со смущением.   
— Ты не должен спрашивать в ответ. Это я должен заставлять тебя стесняться, а не наоборот.

— Ой? — Мью отодвигается, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него. Упс.

Галф надувается, пытается схватить и притянуть его обратно.   
— Эй, вернись, — говорит он самым мягким и умоляющим голосом.

— Оу… — Мью почти тает, в точности как Галф и надеялся. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и снова обнимает его. — Мошенник. Как мне сказать «нет» на это? 

— Ты и не должен, — он прячет лицо на груди Мью, устроившись между его впечатляющим декольте, как любит это называть Пи'Милд. Он наслаждается своей победой и наслаждается свежим ароматом стирального порошка. 

Руки Мью сжимаются вокруг него.   
— Тьфу, так мило! Я просто хочу тискать тебя всю ночь. 

— Тогда сделай это, — приглушенно отвечает Галф. Он даже не уверен, шутит ли. Давление объятий Пи погружает его в состояние блаженства. Так тепло, мягко и уютно. И ему очень-очень нравится, когда уютно. 

Смех Мью сотрясает их обоих.   
— Не искушай меня.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Галф отстраняется, почувствовав нехватку воздуха, и ложится на подушки. — Мне нравится, когда ты обнимаешь меня, потому что я чувствую себя защищенным. Не то чтобы мне нужна защита. Ходят слухи, что я выше тебя, — он многозначительно смотрит на Мью. 

— Я тоже слышал этот слух.

— Но я всегда знал, что ты защитишь меня. И это заставляет меня чувствовать себя любимым. 

Мью наклоняется над ним, глаза-полумесяцы смотрят прямо на Галфа. Он прижимается к его лбу нежным поцелуем, глубоко вдыхая.   
— Ты любим.

***

Мью украдкой смотрит на своего младшего, у которого в уголках рта появилась пена от зубной пасты. Его глаза остекленели, и он узнает в них своего старого друга - Сварливого Галфа. Он агрессивно царапает свой язык, заставляя Мью приподнять бровь. 

— Осторожно, — предупреждает он. —Ты не хочешь повредить его. У меня есть планы на этот язык. 

Галф сплевывает в раковину и улыбается ему.   
— Самонадеянный. 

— Нет, уверенный. 

— Высокомерный.

Мью наклоняется и вытирает пятно от зубной пасты в уголке рта Галфа.   
— Просто сильно влюблен, — он улыбается, когда розовый цвет распространяется по щекам Галфа до ушей. — Кроме того, ты всегда проскальзываешь языком мне в рот во время любовных сцен. 

— Ау, — Галф отмахивается отнего и полощет рот водой. — Ты тоже так делал. 

— Ты начал это. 

Теперь его младший приближается к нему, его глаза горят, и в них нет и следа сонливости.   
— Ты можешь винить меня в этом, Пи? — его рука упирается в сердце Мью. Похоже, в конце концов, этот жест принадлежал Галфу, а не Тайпу. —Я не знал этого тогда, но мое сердце принадлежало тебе с самого начала. 

Его собственное сердце колотится в груди, и он задается вопросом, чувствует ли Галф это. Мью накрывает его руку своей рукой.   
— Будь осторожен, — говорит он ему, — или я влюблюсь в тебя еще больше. 

— Знает ли, Кхун Пи, что это именно то, что я пытался сделать все это время? 

Дыхание Мью покинуло его. Понятия вдоха и выдоха полностью потеряны. Все, о чем он может думать, - это глаза Бэмби и пухлые губы в форме каштана, которые он не целовал так давно. Он смотрит на них с нескрываемым желанием. 

— Ты можешь, если хочешь, — шепчет Галф. 

— Что?

Галф прижимается к нему еще сильнее.   
— Ты можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь. 

Мью встречается с ним глазами, ища подтверждение того, что он правильно его расслышал. Глаза Галфа мягкие и полные любви. Осмелится ли он сделать это? 

Галф принимает решение за него. Он наклоняется вперед, его веки медленно закрываются в этой чувственной и соблазнительной манере. Предвкушение поднимается в его груди, и Мью встречается с его губами. В этот момент мир вокруг него растворяется, пока ничего не остается, кроме волнообразного движения губ Галфа против его, грохота его пульса и тепла их языков, ласкающих друг друга. Как легко Мью вспоминает их ритм и как естественно снова целовать его. И все же как это волнительно – когда его грудь наполняется острым возбуждением, которого он не чувствовал с тех пор, как они в последний раз целовались. В то время, когда они были Мью и Галфом вместо Тарна и Тайпа. Он надеется, что так будет всегда. 

Они расстаются, но снова находят друг друга. Мью никогда не хочет его отпускать. Галф вздыхает ему в губы, и этот звук проходит сквозь его тело. Ох, он хочет вытащить из Галфа много таких звуков. Мью обнимает его за талию, притягивая к себе ближе. Один взгляд на зеркало и он видит, что спина Галфа так красиво изогнута и, боже, это делает с ним что-то безумное. Мью переворачивает их и прижимает к стене ванной. От вздоха, который вырывается из его младшего, по его телу проходит новая волна желания. Как мило и соблазнительно для него звучит Нонг, как чертовски хорошо. 

Галф обнимает его за шею, пальцы расчесывают волосы. Мягкие, податливые губы, которые гонятся за его собственными отстраняются, чтобы нежно причмокнуть, пока та же самая рука не притягивает его ближе для большего. И Мью всегда хочет дать ему больше. 

— Вот это идеальное пробуждение, — выдыхает он, прижимаясь лбом к Галфу. 

Его младший прислоняет их носы вместе, и удовлетворенный вздох срывается с его губ. С тех губ, которые Мью обожает и не перестает целовать.   
— Кому нужен кофе, когда взамен мы можем делать это? 

— Мы можем? 

— Разве мы только что не сделали это?

Мью меняет положение, чтобы взглянуть на него. Видел ли он что-нибудь настолько прекрасное в своей жизни? Он гладит Галфа по руке и ищет на его лице какие-то признаки его чувств.   
— Должны ли мы делать это?

Улыбка Галфа веселая и беззаботная.   
— Почему нет?

— Разве мы не…?

— Разве мы не позволяем вещам просто происходить? — рука Галфа на его щеке. Она такая теплая на его коже, и Мью наклоняется к нему. 

— Тогда что это значит?

Галф хихикает и пожимает плечами.   
— Все должно что-то значить? — его пальцы снова расчесывают волосы. — Разве это не может быть следующим естественным шагом к тому, чтобы быть вместе? Тебе это кажется неправильным? 

— Нет, — он поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь Галфа. — Целовать тебя никогда не будет неправильно. 

— Тогда… — Галф смотрит ему в глаза. — Давай не будем бороться с этими вещами, — он прижимается к его губам в последнем поцелуе. Забавно, как простое действие может заставить его потерять сознание. 

Мью стонет и зарывается лицом в шею Галфа.   
— Мне нужно на занятия.

— Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, чтобы ты смог быстрее вернуться ко мне.

***

Галф отрывается от ноутбука. Прошло тридцать минут с тех пор, как Мью написал, что занятия закончились. Сама мысль о том, что старший пишет ему сообщения о своем местонахождении, заставляет его хихикать. Он никогда не просил его об этом, и, тем не менее, похоже, что Мью это нравится. Как будто ему нравится принадлежать кому-то. Он вздыхает, наблюдая, как минуты сменяются на часах. 

Он касается губ, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. Он до сих пор не может поверить в то, насколько был смелым. Но он уж точно не жалеет об этом. Тепло течет по его венам при воспоминании о губах Мью, о его поцелуях, которые заставляют его сердце гореть. Поцелуи, от которых он чувствует головокружение, счастье и тепло. Потому что любовь Пи'Mью всегда теплая. 

Щелкает замок, и его старший входит в дверь. У Галфа перехватывает дыхание, когда он смотрит на него. Он столько ждал, а теперь не знает, что делать. Мью, кажется, тоже не знает как себя вести. Они встречаются взглядами, когда Мью входит в квартиру и подходит к столу. 

— Э…э привет.

Галф смеется первым. Каким глупым может быть его Пи.   
— Как прошел твой день, дорогой?

Этот комментарий вызывает то известное «с меня хватит» выражение лица старшего.   
— Хорошо… — он ослабляет галстук и садится на диван. — Не могу дождаться выпуска. 

Черт, это скоро. Галф закрывает свой ноутбук и присоединяется к нему.   
— Ты волнуешься?

— Просто хочу побыстрее покончить с этим, — Мью взъерошивает волосы рукой, превращая их в великолепный беспорядок. — Ты придешь?

— А?

— На мой выпускной. Ты будешь там?

— Это приглашение? — в его животе порхают бабочки от мысли, что Мью хочет, чтобы он был с ним в его особенный день.

— А как ты думаешь? Конечно, да.

— Я мог бы получить модное приглашение по почте, вот что я думаю.

Мью тянется к нему и хватает его за живот.   
— А когда ты в последний раз проверял почту?

— О… — Галф давно не проводил хоть сколько-то времени в своей квартире. И всякий раз, когда они проводят ночь у него дома, он думает совсем о других вещах, а не о почте. 

— Ты должен был получить его неделю назад.

— Меня не было в городе неделю назад.

— Ага, — руки Мью сжимают его живот. — А теперь какое у тебя оправдание?

Галф поджимает губы и смотрит в потолок.   
— Я был слишком занят, думая о том, как сильно хочу поцеловать тебя, — оглядываясь назад, он видит в глазах Мью то же самое, что и сегодня утром. 

— Ты можешь, если хочешь, — говорит ему Мью. 

— Я всегда хочу, — он приглашающе склоняет голову, и улыбается, когда Мью понимает намек и целует его. Прошло всего несколько часов, но кажется, будто целая вечность с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал эти губы. Вместо голода, который был ему знаком по съемкам, он чувствует мягкость со стороны старшего. Снижение их интенсивности наполняет его теплом, лаская сердце, как и объятия Пи'Мью. Это то, что значит любить без страха? Они отстраняются и смотрят друг на друга. Всегда ли это будет вызывать у него такое покалывание?

— Итак, мы... мы сейчас друзья, которые целуются? — Мью улыбается ему и проводит пальцами по волосам Галфа.

— Не будь глупым, Пи, — он нежно чмокает его в губы. — Друзья так не целуются. 

— Оооооуууу, — Мью наклоняется и стонет ему в шею. Жар его дыхания восхитительно распространяется по коже. — Тебе обязательно так использовать реплики из шоу на мне? Я должен сказать тебе, что не хочу быть твоим случайным любовником.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Пи? — Галф отталкивает его и улыбается. — Я думал, может быть, мы могли бы стать близкими людьми.

Его старший задумывается об этом на мгновение. Его смущенное выражение всегда такое милое.   
— Близкими…

— Близкими людьми, — Галф тычет его в грудь. — Не совсем друзья, но и не совсем парни.

— А близкие люди могут целоваться? 

— Да, — Галф хихикает, когда Мью надавливает на его живот, опускает на подушки и наклоняется, чтобы снова встретиться с его губами. Его настигает чувство свободного падения. Волнение, спешка и эйфория поглощают его с каждым прикосновением и движением их ртов. Как он мог так долго обходиться без этого? Он сжимает руки Мью, притягивая его ближе, потому что для них близость никогда не бывает достаточно близкой.

***

— Хватай парня, хватай его! 

— Которого из?

— Того, кто пытается меня убить!

— Они все пытаются тебя убить!

— Ну, один из них только что сделал это, — Галф тяжело вздыхает и выходит из игры. 

— Аааа, я тоже мертв. Они все бросились за мной, — Мью кладет телефон на кофейный столик и потягивается. Хорошо, что это была последняя игра за ночь.

— Пи?

— Хм? — Мью смотрит на своего Нонга. Что это за опасение в его глазах?

— Как ты думаешь, мы должны рассказать о нас остальным нашим друзьям?

— Что?

— Ты слышал, — он прислоняется головой к плечу Мью. —Мы рассказали только одному человеку, но есть и другие люди, которым, вероятно, следует знать. 

— Знать что? Нам есть о чем рассказать? 

Галф садится и смотрит на него.   
— Ну… — считает он на пальцах. — Мы послали к черту все показатели, и решили делать то, что кажется правильным, мы обозначили свой статус как близкие люди, ты перестал видеть этот странный сон, мы потратили много времени на поцелуи, и, о да - мы сказали «я люблю тебя» друг другу. Я что-нибудь забыл? 

— Ну, когда ты так говоришь…

— После всей той помощи, которую оказали тебе твои друзья, я думаю, они заслуживают знать некоторые новости. 

Мью может только восхищаться своим младшим. Галф не перестает его удивлять. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Галф хотел бы, чтобы другие люди знали о них.   
— Я думал, ты будешь более скрытным в этом, — говорит он ему. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Разве они уже не предполагали, что в конце мы будем вместе? Я не думаю, что это большой секрет, Пи.

— Справедливо, — Мью смеется. Тем не менее, ему доставляет радость видеть, как его Нонг так открыто рассуждает об их отношениях. —Думаю, я просто не ожидал, что ты будешь столь откровенен.

Галф скрещивает руки и улыбается.   
— Ты же знаешь, я не Тайп. Кроме того, я предлагаю рассказать только тем людям, которые уже знали, что что-то происходит.

Мью наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его.   
— Хорошо. Мы им расскажем.

— И я хочу познакомиться с Пи'Фасай.

Мью замирает. Он всегда знал, что они, в конце концов, встретятся, но почему это должно быть сейчас?   
— Э… конечно. Есть какая-то конкретная причина? 

— Я хочу увидеть, как кто-то может терпеть тебя так долго.

— Ты такой жестокий со своим Пи!

— Тебе нравится это.

Мью тянется к телефону и пишет Фасай.   
— Ужин со всеми в эти выходные?

— Звучит неплохо.


End file.
